1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to multiple input multiple output (MIMO) transceivers.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless devices are popular nowadays. A transmission distance of radio frequency (RF) signals transmitted by wireless devices is very important. The gain of a wireless device may be increased by changing the shape of an antenna of the wireless device, so as to increase the transmission distance of RF signals transmitted by the antenna. However, antennas of wireless devices still have a certain transmission distance limit, which may prevent longer-range applications for the wireless device.